Florida Star
by SweetyPunkGurl
Summary: Yes I did name it after a phone card. Sorry uploaded the wrong chapter,I got the real chapter two out, please read!! I think its a lot better. Hiei/Botan
1. Default Chapter

For those of you who are wondering if I deleted the fic Runaway, yes I did. I decided to start a new story that more people find interest in. Still Hiei and Botan, just a different story. Hope I did better on the characters! Enjoy!

Florida Star

Chapter one: You can dance

"Yusuke!!!!" Botan ran up to Yusuke and the gang, hopping on yusuke for a hug. Keiko glared at the site. Botan noticed. "Sorry Keiko! I`m just so excited you guys, I got excepted to try out at Miwako`s dance academy!" Botan smiled cheerfully. Everyone congratulating Botan except of course Hiei.

"Hiei, don't you have something to say to Botan?" Yukina asked nudging the short demon.

"Hn, I could care less if she got excepted to the circus." Hiei said coldly not caring really. (Probably not paying any attention.)

"Thanks Hiei. I feel so special now!" Botan said sarcastically. Turning back to her friends. She hugged everyone skipping Hiei and acting like she didn`t notice and went off jumping in the air happily.

'Baka onna. She`s wasting her time, I`m wasting my time with these buffoons.' Hiei walked away not paying ant heed to the group.

"Hiei-chan where ya` goin`!" Yukina called. Hiei didn`t respond and went his way. Jumping up in the tree he drifted off to sleep.

Hour later

"H- Hiei!" Botan shook Hiei panting. Sweat covered her well toned body. Hiei lifted one eye open to see Botan sweaty, a pink leatard, a sweat shirt that hanged off her shoulders, and leg warmers. Her high heal black ankle boots untied hanged on each side of the tree.

"What the hell do you want?" Hiei closed his eyes back.

"I want you to see how good I am at dancing. I'm like a fighter when I dance. I'm really good and I just want to prove to you. You know your words hurt." Botan said calmly.

"I don't care if your good or not first off, and why should I see you dance Huh?" Hiei questioned.

"Becouse Hiei, you know how it is when someone tells you you can`t fight, but you have to prove to them that you can. Except you would hurt them more than showing them…… but anyway I just want to show you." Botan said shaking him some more to get him to pay attention.

" So??? I`m really not clicking on here?" Hiei said annoyed.

"So come watch!!!! Please!"

"No"

"Please!" This went on for the next fifteen minutes and Hiei could of sworn he was starting to sweat.

"Fine God Damn it!!!" Hiei said frustrated. Botan hugged him only to be pushed off the tree.

"Oww!!! That hurt!" Botan rubbed her butt.

"Don`t touch me in less I say you can. And don't count on it." Hiei said mad. He wasn`t a touchy person……

"You should smile more often you know! But don`t worry Hiei, I still hate you. So don`t worry." Botan said sarcastically.

"Whoa" Hiei rubbed his forehead and rolled his eyes. They entered a big dance room with nice waxed wood and mirrors surrounded them. The Botan motioned for him to find a spot in the corner and she turned the music on. The song material girl played and Botan started to dance.

"Some boys kiss me some boys hug me, I think they're ok. If they don't give me proper credit, I just walk away!!!" Maddona sang. (Yes these were the years when she was good!) Botan started marching enthusiastically and dancing has she might. (Really imaging Flash dance, or the incredibly famouse for some odd reason video by J. Lo some song about making her happy with she`s with someone or something…)

Botan was really good, and Hiei was alittle surprised. Thought that didn`t show.

"So what do you think!!" Botan siad more enthusiastic than asking.

"I think its boring." Hiei stood up and started to walk away. Botan fumed. Botan ran behind Hiei and pushed him to the cold wet pavement. Mud caressing his clothes. Hiei got up mad. 

"You deserved it! So don`t even try to hurt me!" Botan said walking away fuming. Hiei wiped his mouth and ran up to her……………….

####################################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ALLEN A. )))))))))))

Ok I know its not exactly a cliff hanger but I need to know if you`ll think I should keep them just battling or make them kind of angst. Or would that be to fast? Please review with any comment or suggestions ,and what you think. 


	2. chapter two

Sorry guys, heres the real chapter two. That was on I made earlier but I ended up not liking it and thought I changed it! Guess not… enjoy!

Real chapter two

Hiei was tired of Botans ranting all day, and she pushed him! She had gone to far was all that went through the young demons head. He pushed her down even harder making her scrape her elbows on the side walk. Everyone stared in shock at the scene.

"Did he just hit her?? Oh my god!!" Was all you could here. What was the big deal?? Hiei turned back around to Botan to see her laying there unconscious. His mind told him to leave her there and his heart told him to help her. Hiei started to walk away but felt the sudden guilt sting his heart. Turning back around he picked up her small body and started to carry her to his 'home' which unfortunately happened to be a tree. Everyone turned around really not that surprised and went on with there lives. Hiei just dropped her body on the soft ground and sat next to her.

"Baka gurl shouldn`t have bugged me to see her dance so bad anyway. Its all her fault." Hiei tried to reassure himself.

"You know I`m awake now……. Where am I??" Botan rubbed her head after glaring at the young demon.

"Good, now you can leave." Hiei stood up.

"Uhhh what? What happened I cant remember anything. I mean I can remember things, just not what happened." Botan looked worried that she was starting to loose her memory. Hiei took this has a good chance to mess with her head.

"You tried to have sex with me and fainted of my size." Hiei smirked. Botan frowned and slapped him knowing it wasn`t the truth.

"I thought demons weren`t has perverted has human boys!" Botan got up and wiped herself off.

"God, it was a joke. You and Keiko are to violent for girls!" Hiei rubbed his head not really hurting.

"You deserved it! Now what happened."

"You kept on bugging me to see your stupid dance thing, so finally saw it and it sucked! So you got mad and pushed me and I pushed you back making you fall unconscious. Now are you satisfied!" Hiei was getting irritated of the girl.

"Why do you hate me so much!? You know, I actually care for you. I don't know why, cause you obviously don't care for anyone but yourself! I wish maybe one day you could be nice to me. Just one day. Its great to know that someone would treat you like this on her birthday!" Tears started falling from her eyes. Hiei was confused making him feel more guilty, causing him to hate her more. He didn`t care if anyone got hurt or burned. He cared for himself and that's it.

"Yeah well you know what, you have it a lot better than me ok. I don't even know when my birthday is. I don't get to have little parties and cakes. So just shut-up for once." Hiei said turning away not wanting her to see the hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Your right you know. I`m just a little girl still Hiei-chan……..who doesn`t want to grow up and know the real cold world. I want someone by me, to hold me and whisper things in my ear. No one loves me though, I fell alone in this cold world. That's why I wanted you to see me dance. So maybe I could get to know you. Becouse your alone too, and I thought maybe you would want someone by your side." Botan said running her hand on his cheek. Walking away before Hiei could say anything. Hiei touched his cheek running his fingers over where she touched him. Wasn`t she supposed to hate him now?? His heart ached at the feeling of being alone and knowing that someone would love him back. His mind puked not wanting anything to do with the romance dream. Botan was like a little girl…. A cute little girl.

I know its really short but I have some stuff to do. Hope you`ll enjoy this chapter better! Please review!


	3. opening up a little

Chapter three: Opening up a little 

Hiei was lost in his thoughts. Paying no needs to the earth and its beings.

"Hiei, you like her don't you??" Kurama walked out of the shadows.

"Hn!" Hiei turned around getting in fighting stance. Relaxing a bit noticing it was just Kurama.

"You like her?" Kurama placed his hand on Hiei`s shoulder. Hiei sat down on the floor not wanting to think about it. "You know you can tell me these things, that's what friends are for." Kurama smiled trying to get Hiei to open up.

"You know, I don't want anything to do with her…… I hate her for giving me these sudden emotions. I don't even know what these emotions are."


End file.
